Yes Ron
by bellatrixvssirius
Summary: A sweet HrR fic. Late night studying in the common room answers many unasked questions. Post HBP. Oneshot.


Hey guys! I thought I would take a break from my average fic and write something a little different. Just a fluffy R/Hr fic… I might continue it… I'm not sure… tell me what you think.

'Hermione?' came a voice from across the empty common room.

'Yes Ron?' replied another voice distractedly.

Hermione and Ron were sitting in the empty common room, finishing homework. Harry had insisted they stay at school while he searched for the Horcuxes. So here they were, trying to cram their NEWT'S before they failed.

Hermione was currently trying to read and take notes from an Ancient Runes book. Ron was studying (yes! Studying!) for his DADA exam. It was still two weeks away, but he wanted to pass something properly for once.

The entire room had been silent, the only noise coming from the noise of Hermione's scratching quill and Ron's notes shuffling.

They both felt as though they should try their hardest this year, to do well, and to study hard, to thank Harry for giving them a chance. Hermione had been shocked in the change in Ron. He applied himself doubly in his schoolwork, actually finishing and passing all his assignments and still managing a Quidditch team _and_ a chess club.

But Hermione was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't really care what Ron had to say at the moment.

'Hermione?' said Ron, more persistently this time.

'Y-yes? Ron?' Hermione cried, looking up from her book desperately.

'I… I…'

'Ron! Surely whatever you want can't be that important! You interrupted me and now you can't even remember!' Hermione cried again, and turned back to her book, her quill scratching already.

Ron sighed, _Was he ever going to get it out?_

He picked up his DADA notes again, but as he read, he knew he didn't really care about Kneazles or Hinkypunks, nor did the properties of the _Magnifio_ charm really matter to him. Only one thing did.

'Mione?' he started again.

Hermione looked up from her book with a bemused smile on her face, 'Yes? Ron?' she half-laughed exasperatedly.

'I-Don't worry…' he said smiling, hating himself to the core at the moment.

'Ok then…'

Hermione closed her book, and pulled her Transfiguration assignment out of her bag. She re-read over it, and began to correct it, muttering a spell checking spell.

'_Correctio,'_ she murmured, watching as two words jumped out of the page, correcting themselves mid-air.

When she was done, she sighed contentedly, 'I suppose I better begin studying for Potions…' she said dragging her potions notes out.

As she began to read them, Ron watched her. Her curls bounced around and he eyes were focused, attentively on the page. Her eyebrows were creased, as she read over a particularly nasty potion. Her lips were pouted slightly, like she was about to throw a tantrum.

_She looks so cute when she does that!'_ Ron thought, before scolding himself, '_she sees you as a friend! And nothing more!'_

Ron had been harbouring a crush on a certain know-it-all since he was 11. His heart had been broken when she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum at 15. He of course was 18 and so that made Ron angrier. He was sure at 15 Hermione was sure to remain with the same guy for the rest of school. Then when she went to the Slug Club Christmas party with that… that.. troll! He had been so annoyed at her but so heartbroken at the same time. He didn't know any other way to tell her than get angry. She hadn't spoken to him for ages after that. He didn't know how to tell Hermione that he loved every fibre of her stubborn being. He couldn't convey that he loved her hair just the way it was, or that when she frowned she looked adorable. He didn't know how to express how much he loved her smile, how it lit up her face. So instead, he watched her from a distance, waiting for the time when he could tell her, holding her in his arms.

Hermione must have realized she was being watched by then, so she looked up, and saw Ron gazing at her. Her expression softened when she saw his face. She smiled, 'Yes? Ron?' she said again for the fourth time this evening.

He laughed, 'That's my name! Don't wear it out!'

Hermione giggled softly, before curling her legs up into the armchair she was sitting in. She sat sideways, her shoulders and knees resting against the armrest. She placed her notes on her knees and began to read again.

'Can… can I say something Mione?' he asked quietly.

'Uh… yes Ron,' she replied, frowning slightly, noticing her friends odd behaviour.

Ron sighed, 'Okay… Mione… I'm sick of this.'

Hermione frowned, looking up, 'Sick of… what?'

'Sick of pretending!' he cried, not quite believing he was saying this.

'P-pretending what?' she stammered, her eyes wide.

'P-p-pretending your no more than a friend to me!' he finally cried, not looking at her.

'W-what to do you mean Ron?' she asked her eyes growing wider and wider.

'I-I-mean I love you!' he whispered, not meeting her eyes.

What she did next shocked him.

She slid off her armchair and onto the floor, then she brought her lips to his, and kissed him. She slid her hands around his neck, and let him make the next move.

So, after a moments shock, he kissed her back, loving the warmth of her body against his.

When they pulled apart, Ron looked into the eyes of her.

'D-does that mean you love me too?'

'Yes Ron.'

_Fini._

_A/N …so… what do you think? I'm waiting for your reviews! _


End file.
